


Wildest Desires

by CaprisShell



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: A little bit of bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hands tied with rope?, M/M, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: ShaoFei was always willing. He would gladly lie under him, spreading his legs for TangYi to settle between them. He never protested or complained when TangYi would suddenly get rough and take away his control. He enjoyed it, to be honest.But ShaoFei also liked to take control once in a while.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Wildest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Trap and I listened to a song that made me go "I want to see ShaoFei take control in bed"  
> And this was born.  
> Enjoy

TangYi loved having control. He loved it when people would stare at him and cower in fear. He enjoyed the control he had during meetings, his sharp voice taking command, making everyone in the vicinity listen to him. He would get a strange satisfaction when he ordered his men around.

He also loved the moments he pinned ShaoFei under him, the lithe body lying pliant, so submissive. He enjoyed the thrill that would run down his spine when he loosely tied a tie around ShaoFei's wrists. He loved it because ShaoFei trusted him so much that he relinquished all of his control to TangYi.

And ShaoFei was always willing. He would gladly lie under him, spreading his legs for TangYi to settle between them. He never protested or complained when TangYi would suddenly get rough and take away his control. He enjoyed it, to be honest. 

But ShaoFei also liked to take control once in a while.

...

"You're killing me, you know that?"

ShaoFei chuckled. His fingers worked deftly on the knot around TangYi's wrists. He gave the leather rope an experimental tug and nodded when it didn't seem like it didn't cut into the soft skin. He sat back on TangYi's hips, admiring his work. 

TangYi's hands were tied together above his head, his body stripped of clothes, except for a black briefs covering him. ShaoFei leaned over to the side and grabbed a blindfold. 

"Hmm.. should I put it on you now?" 

TangYi growled. "Meng ShaoFei." 

ShaoFei laughed, keeping it beside him. He ran his fingers down TangYi's chest, goosebumps erupting on the skin. He bit his lips and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, TangYi's eyes watching every move. He shrugged it off his shoulders, in a way that it fell loose around his body. Leaning toward to press his lips on TangYi's, he grabbed the blindfold and covered TangYi's eyes.

"ShaoFei, are you serious?"

ShaoFei chuckled. "You look so hot right now." 

TangYi laid there, stripped of his senses, not just his clothes. He could feel ShaoFei sitting atop his hips, the pert ass coyly brushing against his hard dick. He planted his feet on the bed and bucked his hips upward, hearing a squeal. He smirked.

"Stop that. Don't be naughty or I will leave you tied up."

He grimaced when ShaoFei tweaked his nipple. Then groaned, when the pain turned into pleasure as he felt a warm and wet mouth on his nipple. It felt like the pleasure had been tripled when he could only focus on the sensations. He had no idea what ShaoFei was going to do next. He had no control.

TangYi loved it.

ShaoFei's rolled his tongue around the hard nub, the other hand playing with the other. TangYi was softly panting, clearly resisting the urge to do something. ShaoFei gave a cheeky grin to the soft skin as he moved his hips, earning a sharp gasp from the man under him. He did it one more time and stopped all administrations. 

"What are you up to now?" TangYi groaned.

ShaoFei was up to a lot more. 

Feeling a tap on his hip, he slightly pulled up feeling the drag of his briefs down his legs. Cold air hit his cock as it was freed. He sighed when long fingers wrapped around him. He bit his lips as a warm mouth engulfed his dick.

ShaoFei wasn't well-versed with blowjobs, but what he lacked in skill, he made up in terms of enthusiasm. TangYi gripped the headrest, trying not to push into ShaoFei's mouth. He wished he could see ShaoFei. He could already see the pink lips stretched around his thick girth, eyes closed, and cheeks a bit hollowed as he sucked. With a cry, he came in ShaoFei's mouth.

"Sorry," he apologised, coming down from his high. "Didn't warn you."

He heard ShaoFei hum. There was a weight on his lap which suggested ShaoFei was back to sitting on him again. A soft pair of lips pressed against his, quickly involving tongue. He licked into ShaoFei's mouth, tasting a bit of salt.

"I swallowed it this time," ShaoFei said cheekily, pulling back.

TangYi chuckled. "You'll be the death of me."

"Not yet. I'm not done with you yet."

ShaoFei removed himself from TangYi, quickly disposing his briefs to the floor. He climbed back on TangYi and straddled his hips, aligning himself with TangYi's already erect cock, not entering but simply rocking against him.

"Wait, did you prep?" 

"Before you came home. I'll give you a shoe next time."

TangYi had barely any time to register it when he felt a tight heat engulfing his cock. He kept himself from thrusting up into ShaoFei, knowing he had to let him adjust. He kept still, biting his lips. The added sensation of being tied and blindfolded tripled all sensations and he tried not to come then and there. 

ShaoFei moaned and slowly began to rock. He steadied himself by placing his hands on TangYi's chest, the sensations too much. TangYi was too deep inside him like this. 

"I want to see you," TangYi gritted out. He wanted to, badly. He could hear ShaoFei softly moaning as he rode him. The drag of the tight heat on his dick made him nearly come. 

ShaoFei leaned forward, hips stuttering as the change made him go deeper. He removed TangYi's blindfold and straightened up. He locked eyes with TangYi as he moved up and down, but broke contact soon as he moaned shamelessly when TangYi bucked his hips up, going deeper.

ShaoFei was a sight to see. His black locks falling over his eyes and framing his face and lips swollen red. His shirt had fallen down his shoulders and was simply hanging by his elbows, chest heaving as he gasped and moaned. His cock was hard but ShaoFei wasn't touching himself. TangYi looked even lower to see his cock disappear in the tight heat of ShaoFei. With his feet planted on the bed, he thrust up, a sharp cry leaving ShaoFei. 

ShaoFei wanted TangYi's hands on him. He looked down at the man he was riding and a shiver ran through him. TangYi's eyes were dark as they raked over his body. He moved forward to remove the bind around TangYi's wrists.

TangYi sat up straight, groaning when his dick went deep inside ShaoFei at the change in position. He gripped ShaoFei's hips and allowed ShaoFei to decide the pace.

ShaoFei wrapped his arms and legs around TangYi, desperately moving against TangYi. The new position hit his prostate, making him see stars. His own hard dick was pressed between their bodies. He pressed his face into TangYi's neck and cried out. TangYi's hands gripped his hips painfully but the pleasure overtook. 

With a loud moan, he spilled himself, tainting their bodies with his cum. His hips stuttered, his body shaking. A muddled part of his brain cleared to the realization that TangYi hadn't come. He was about to pull himself out when TangYi pushed him back on the bed, TangYi pulling out only to thrust in again. He cried out but wrapped his legs around his hips, pushing him in deeper. He was over sensitive, but he wanted to give TangYi this. He moaned when TangYi repeatedly hit his spot and cried when it all became too much. 

TangYi dove into the tight heat, losing himself to ShaoFei's warmth. He knew ShaoFei was sensitive but he couldn't bring himself to stop. But ShaoFei was also willing because his legs were wrapped around his hips and face twisted in pleasure. He came inside ShaoFei with a grunt, thrusting in a few more times before pulling out and collapsing beside ShaoFei.

They both lay in silence, catching their breath. TangYi recovered and went to the bathroom, coming out with a wet washcloth. He gently wiped down their bodies, especially ShaoFei's sore rim. He climbed back on the bed, tugging ShaoFei to his body, tucking his head under his chin.

"That was.. wow." He chuckled.

ShaoFei hummed, nuzzling into TangYi's neck. He was starting to get tired and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what brought this on so suddenly?" TangYi asked softly, fingers running through ShaoFei's hair. When he didn't hear a reply, he looked down and saw ShaoFei sleeping soundly. He laughed under his breath and hugged him closer. 

'The sheets are dirty,' he thought with a little disgust but closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride (no pun intended)
> 
> Hit the kudos if you liked it and leave a comment. Comments make me happy too.
> 
> Have a lovely day guys!


End file.
